Locked Up
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Part 2 up! Mugen and Fuu are locked in a closet...together. Will they find a way to keep themselves from killing each other? Sigh, poor Jin... :P LEMON and graphic limey content Please R
1. Locked Up

DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue. :-P

**Locked Up**

"_Shit."_

"W-what happened?" Fuu demanded, her honey-brown eyes wide and innocent as she slowly rose to her feet. "How did we get in here?"

"Somebody rammed into us and we _fell_ in, you idiot!" Mugen groused, his irritation quite evident upon his sharp features as he began to jiggle the handle to the closet. "Shit, it's locked! Now I'll be forced to spend the entire day in here with _you!"_

"Hey, this isn't exactly great news for me either, you know!" Fuu spat, irritably placing her hands on her hips. "There's hardly any legroom in here and it's _so_ freaking hot!"

"Quit your bitchin'" Mugen grumbled, swiping at the perspiration on his brow as he begrudgingly leaned against one of the four surrounding walls. Now redirecting his gaze up toward the ceiling he miserably observed, "Great…no other way out, either."

"Well let _me_ try, then!" Fuu entreated, by this point more than desperate to escape the hell on earth that she was currently forced to reside in. Giving Mugen's lithe form a bruising nudge to the gut, the dark-haired girl then slipped in between him and the door and frantically began to jostle the handle.

"Why…do you mean to tell me that it's _locked?"_ Mugen taunted, girlishly batting his lashes as he feigned a look of complete and utter astonishment. "Well I just can't believe this! I could've _sworn_ that I had tried that exact same thing earlier, so _surely_ it should open now!"

Fuu gave him a dirty look. "Shut up, Mugen! Instead of making fun of me, you could actually be helping with opening this stupid door!"

"Psh, you wanna be in here with me and you know it" the vagrant remarked, smugly folding his arms behind his head before sending her a nauseatingly cocky grin. "Face it babe, you hit the jackpot…it's just you, me, and one heck of a confined space."

"Ew, _gross!_ In your dreams!" Fuu spat, grimacing as she plopped down onto her rump and scooted as far away from him as the closet would allow.

Immediately taking note of this, Mugen chuckled to himself before bringing his calloused hands up toward the rumpled folds of his haori, Fuu's eyes now wide with anxiety as she watched his sudden daring actions.

"W-what are you doing?" she demanded, her hands subconsciously drawing her knees up toward her chest.

"It's hot" Mugen explained as if it were obvious, the cruel smirk on his lips never fading as he lifted his haori and gi up over his head and dropped them carelessly down onto the floor by his feet. "Ain'tcha hot, too?"

"No" Fuu lied, her cheeks turning pink due to the close proximity of his half-naked body to her fully clothed one. To her utmost embarrassment she also noticed that Mugen was now so close that she could touch him, the perspiration on his nude chest trickling down the muscular planes of his torso in several ridiculously enhancing criss-crosses.

"Enjoying the view?"

Releasing a startled yelp, Fuu discovered that the vagrant was bestowing her with one of his trademark lascivious grins, a deep scowl gracing her features as she stubbornly lifted her nose up into the air and snorted. "The day I find a hairy baboon like _you_ to be attractive is the day that all hell freezes over!" she snarled, her tone firm, yet lacking all confidence. "If you honestly think that I was looking at you, then you're wrong! I was daydreaming!"

Mugen grinned. "Yeah, I know…about _me."_

_"What!?_ Grr, _no!_ Quit being such a stupid prick and leave me alone!" Fuu whined, childishly sticking her tongue out at him before once more attempting to mold herself against the neighboring wall. Propping her chin on her knees, the girl suddenly sensed that Mugen was towering over her, her gaze slowly rising up to meet with the stormy irises that burned back at her with an indecipherable emotion. "Mugen?" she questioned, gradually swallowing the lump in her throat, "W-why are you staring at me like that?"

The Ryukyuan's spindly fingers suddenly wrapped about her arm in a vise-like grip, his said gaze almost seeming to be mocking her as he forcefully yanked her up and to her feet. With a cry, Fuu lost her balance and nearly toppled straight into him, her eyes wide with fright as the random observation of how much taller he was than her suddenly came to mind. It was at least by two and a half heads, she knew, yet even at her own average height she felt as if she could see directly into the mirrors of his soul.

Mugen was by no means a handsome man, yet his hard features retained a sort of rugged beauty that had always confused her. She had no idea _how_ a man of his stature could ever be considered even remotely beautiful, but…he was.

Hitching in a baited breath, Fuu felt her cheeks grow hot the moment Mugen's fingers meditatively traced up and over her side, her eyes dreamily glazing over until he crudely remarked, "Tsk, nope…and here I was, thinkin' that they'd actually grown a size 'er two. The dim lighting musta made your tits look bigger, 's all."

"Wha? _Hey!_ They are _too_ bigger!" Fuu whined, giving his invading appendages a vicious slap. "How many times do I have to tell you that my yukata makes me look _slenderer?"_

Mugen smirked. "Well if by 'slenderer' you mean flat as a wooden plank, then I completely agree with ya, babe. 'Sides, we can't _all_ be well-endowed, ya know? The way things're now we can barely fit you, me, and not-so-mini-me into this stupid closet as it is."

"Ugh, you are _so_ disgusting, Mugen! The only thing that you're even _remotely_ well-endowed with is your huge ego!" Fuu growled, resentfully folding her arms across her petite bosom with the hopes of ceasing the Ryukyuan's all but furtive staring. After a few more exasperating moments of this she spat, "Will you _quit_ it? Since I'm apparently 'as flat as a board', you shouldn't be entitled to look!"

"Well lemme see 'em, then."

_"What!?"_ Fuu squawked, her mouth now completely agape. "Never!"

"Psh, that's what I thought…you're too chicken ta live up to your own lyin'" Mugen observed, all the while giving her a sly look. "If you're really so freakin' busty, ya gotta prove it."

"But-but-"

"No 'buts', girly. I betcha the twins are just dyin' ta meet me, anyway" the pirate jeered, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he placed the tip of his tongue against one sharp incisor. "Didn't your smelly samurai ever tell ya that in some cases compromises need ta be made?"

"Not when they're being suggested by huge perverts like _you!"_ Fuu promptly shot back, her eyes growing wide once she realized that he was advancing on her. Shying away from his invasive form she shrieked, "No, Mugen, _stop!_ I know that creeps like you must love virgins and all, but this is one virgin who's not afraid to kick you where it hurts!"

The pirate grinned. "Even better…I love 'em feisty."

"Ew, _stop!"_ Fuu wailed, giving him a forceful push. "I'm _serious,_ Mugen – there's absolutely nothing about you that I find to be even _remotely_ attractive, so back off!"

Mugen smirked. "I'll be the judge-a that."

Before Fuu could protest, the vagrant had already seized her by the waist and pulled her snugly up against him, his calloused fingers teasingly sliding along her waist before ghosting against the insides of her thighs.

"Mugen" Fuu gasped, biting her lip as a sudden tingling sensation erupted throughout her veins in several scorching bursts of untamed heat. Why was she feeling this way? _What_ was she feeling?

"You little liar" Mugen suddenly accused, his fingers retracting back from her hot center in order to reveal them covered in some sort of strange moisture.

"I…_wha?"_ Fuu demanded, by this point far too dizzy to argue.

Smirking at the disoriented look on her face Mugen continued, "You're wet, Fuu…if ya really hated me so much, you wouldn't be achin' for it, now wouldja?"

Fuu merely panted in response, her cheeks growing rosy as the vagrant placed a hand on either side of her face and gave her neck a slow and deliberate lick. With this unexpected action the dampness between her legs only blossomed in quantity, the poor girl's knees knocking together as her heartbeat continued to drum hollowly within her ears. Gross – why was _Mugen_ of all people making her feel so…so……_good?_

"Wider" the Ryukyuan suddenly commanded, thus causing Fuu to give him a bewildered look.

_"Huh?"_

Taking her by the thighs, Mugen irritably thrust them apart so that she could better accommodate his intentions, the wolfish grin on his lips alarming the poor girl as he finally tore at her obi and allowed the rest of her robes to fall free.

Now only left in her bothersome breast bindings, Fuu began to squirm beneath Mugen's smoldering gaze, her eyes only widening when he lewdly remarked, "Well damn…I guess you really ain't so bad after all when ya get outta that stupid kimono-a yours."

Blushing, Fuu opened her mouth to retaliate but Mugen was much faster, his fingers nimbly yanking at the bindings so that her breasts bounced free and caught the fancy of the vagrant's ever-roving eyes.

"Nice" he commented, giving them an abrupt squeeze, "they're a lot better than I thought they were. Who knew you were actually packin' some decent knockers under there?"

"Ugh, Mugen, you are _so _gross, I – _ah!"_

Clutching the Ryukyuan by the hair, Fuu frantically tried not to voice her passion as he continued to suckle her left breast, her toes curling inward as his gifted tongue flicked over her engorged nipple and traveled about the stiff bud in a slow and meditative circle.

Practically purring, Fuu urged Mugen on by tugging frantically at his dark locks, only to immediately become disappointed the moment he released her breast and began claiming the soft flesh of her torso with his teeth and tongue. Making a trail of desire down Fuu's quivering stomach, the Ryukyuan then came to the apex of her thighs, her eyes wide and concerned when she realized where he was looking so intently. "Mugen…what are you-?"

"Shut it, girly, you'll like it" he groused, now nosing her sensitive area and eliciting a small squeak from his counterpart.

Taking this as his initiative to continue, Mugen then dragged the fire of his tongue along the svelte trail of her entrance and bit at her swollen womanhood, Fuu releasing a strangled wail before she arched her back and began clawing madly at the walls for support.

Smirking up at her through hooded lids, the Ryukyuan teasingly pinched her rump in accordance with his frenzied licks, his tongue then plunging into her moist canal and shooting a wave of ecstasy throughout the girl's trembling limbs that nearly caused her to fall over.

_"Mugen!"_ Fuu shrieked, squeezing her eyes tightly closed once she dug the brunt of her nails into his shoulders and held on tight. Somehow the vagrant found all of this to be incredibly stimulating, a contented groan escaping his lips as he felt the pain of her administrations beginning to leave trails of thick blood in their wake.

Fuu knew that she was close, but to what she couldn't quite yet decipher. It all just felt so _good,_ so –

"Aah!" With a cry, the girl bowed into her lover and bit down on his earlobe in order to quiet her cries of passion, Mugen growling against her breasts as the sensation of her fleshy walls clamping down on his fingers sent a jolt of electricity straight to his groin.

Fuu gasped once she felt something hard and completely foreign to her press longingly against her leg, her dark irises full of uncertainty once the Ryukyuan rose from his perch and unabashedly shucked his trousers.

Noting the look of fear in her eyes Mugen assured her, "It'll only hurt for a little bit, ok? Just relax. It ain't like I'm gonna saw ya in half with this bad boy, although I _have_ been told that –"

_"Mugen!"_ Fuu shrieked, the blush from earlier rapidly returning to her cheeks, "Just stop it, alright!? You're making me feel like a common whore!"

"You ain't a whore" he insisted, his eyes almost appearing to be somewhat soft within the dim lighting. "Just trust me on this one, ok? I know what I'm doin' – I'll make sure that it only hurts ya for a quick second."

"You promise?" Fuu asked, truly appearing small to the Ryukyuan as she cowered there before him.

Although he nodded, Mugen couldn't help but feel slightly dirty for the possibility of betraying the girl's trust – if he hurt her, she'd never again look up to him as her savior. The fact that this prospect actually bothered him frightened him to no end, yet now that he'd started he was completely determined to see their coupling through to the very finish.

Taking Fuu by the chin, Mugen descended his mouth upon hers in a light and tentative kiss, his subconscious not completely sure as to whether or not this tactic was a very good idea. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression, and yet…_no._ He did _not_ think of the wench in that way.

As if trying to prove a point to himself, Mugen forced his tongue in between Fuu's lips so that their kiss only escalated in its passion, the girl greedily accepting all of this unanticipated affection due to thinking that it was his way of saying that he loved her.

When Fuu felt Mugen's manhood in between her thighs she finally began to panic, the Ryukyuan giving her arm a surprisingly reassuring squeeze before beginning to rock his hips tentatively forward.

Before he could penetrate her, however, Fuu lost hold of her footing and sent the two of them sailing through the unexpectedly weak wall with a tremendous 'crash', neither realizing that they had intruded upon someone else's personal space before it was far too late.

Groaning, Mugen moved to roll off of Fuu, but not before he heard her give a startled shriek. Following her horrified gaze over toward the other side of the hotel room he grinned, exclaiming jovially, "Well hey there, Four Eyes! Seen anything interesting, lately?"

The ronin in question glared coolly at the vagrant, suddenly wishing that he were legally blind like some of the peasants that they'd crossed earlier in their travels.

Finally deciding to cover for actions Fuu spoke up, "It's not what you think, Jin, _honest!_ It was all Mugen's fault – he-he tried to rape me!"

_"What!?"_ the pirate demanded, absolutely miffed. "You wanted it more than me, you lyin' little brat!"

Rolling his eyes skyward, Jin then decided that some things would never change, his fingers pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he turned in order to leave them to their bickering.

**A/N:** Yeaaah, so hopefully that was alright – it was just meant for amusement purposes and whatnot. And no, I DON'T own Champloo, so stop asking. Seriously. lol I might continue if I get enough reviews asking for it, but otherwise this is a one-shot…please review! ;0P


	2. Knocked Up

"Knocked Up"

Fuu groaned as she rolled over in her makeshift bed, her hand now pausing in order to push the sweat-matted hair away from her eyes to relieve her of her discomfort. It was _so_ damn hot outside, yet there was absolutely nothing she could do besides strip completely naked, and that definitely was _not_ an option. Jin wouldn't say anything, of course, but Mugen would, and for that reason alone she absolutely refused to give in to her distress.

As her eyes roved across the campsite, Fuu became slightly perturbed to find that Mugen's bedroll was lying beside hers completely untouched.

_'Where on earth could that idiot have gone?'_ she wondered, irritably folding her arms beneath her breasts as she made the minor note that Jin was still there. _'Perhaps to some brothel? It wouldn't surprise me at all, but why would he need to do that when __I'm__ right here? Whoa, wait a minute! What am I saying!? Fuu, you are officially revoked of ALL thinking privileges!'_

Clapping her hands over her ears as if to stop the disturbing thoughts from invading her mind, Fuu crossly rose from her bedroll and glanced about her at her surroundings. If she remembered correctly, they had passed a stream on the way to their current campsite, so on the plus side, if she actually chose to look for the big hairy jerk, she could at least take a quick swim in the process.

Nodding as if to reaffirm how good her idea sounded, Fuu tiptoed past Jin and carefully made her way toward the narrow path in the woods.

After a bit of absent-minded traveling, Fuu finally reached the river, all thoughts of finding Mugen immediately abandoning her as soon as she disrobed and cheerily hung her kimono on a nearby tree branch. No sooner than she had done so, however, a loud splash caught her completely off-guard. Shrieking, Fuu dove behind the tree before finally mustering the courage to chance a peek, her eyes widening to comical proportions the moment she spotted the man of her recent thoughts completely naked and splashing about like a child.

_'Ok, Fuu, just calm down – it's not like you haven't seen all that before'_ she inwardly reminded herself. _'I mean, it's completely normal to think about your guy friends being naked, so you should be happy that you're seeing – oh, no, no, no, NO, you did NOT just go there, missy! Guh-ROSS! Mugen may be well-endowed and all, but – oh, my God! I can't __believe__ I just thought that! I'd rather French kiss that creepy Nagamitsu guy than admit to such a thing! Eww, wait…no I wouldn't. Ugh, why am I still even arguing with myself? This is SO weird, and it's all because of Mugen and his stupid nakedness! Would it kill him to put some pants on!?"_

As Fuu continued to war with herself, she made the foolish mistake of taking a sudden step to her right, a brittle snap now jolting her to her senses as Mugen spun around in what appeared to be his pathetic 'naked attack mode'. Once he realized who it was, however, an evil smile came to his lips before he lowered his arms and lewdly jutted his pelvis forward.

"So you're spyin' on me now, too, eh? I'm awful flattered an' all, but this is a little much – I'm so vulnerable and defenseless" Mugen teased, now mocking Fuu's pose by bringing his arms across his chest.

Fuu childishly stamped her foot at this before growling, "If you even _had_ a full name, I'd _so_ be shouting it right now, Mugen! Have you no shame? I'm trying to take a bath!"

"Well so am I!" Mugen defended, smirking as he flopped back down into the water with an exultant splash. Noting her peeved expression, he added, "If you're not gonna be nice you can just go ahead and leave, but if you are…" he grinned wickedly. "…I'm completely willing ta share."

Fuu gasped. _"Oh!_ The _nerve_ of you! Do you actually think that I'm like one of your common whores!?" When Mugen opened his mouth to speak, she hurriedly corrected, "No, _don't_ answer that – just shut up and move as far away from me as possible so I can come in!"

"Atta girl" Mugen purred, his eyes glinting ferally within the moonlight as he lazily did a back stroke toward the other side of the river. As he did so, a certain body part unabashedly became exposed, Fuu shrieking as she covered her eyes and plowed into the water as fast as her long legs could carry her.

"Mm, _some_one's eager."

"Shut up!" she hissed, still covering her eyes with one hand as she felt through the air with the other. She knew that she needed to distance herself from the Ryukyuan as much as humanly possible, yet she was completely unwilling to look at him in order to do so. Since this was a foolish idea to begin with, Fuu eventually tripped over her own two feet and went sailing into the water headfirst.

Laughing like a hyena, Mugen lamely remarked, "Well gee, Fuu, I know that most girls tend to _fall_ for me an' all, but this is just gettin' ridiculous!"

"Ugh, shut _up,_ Mugen!" Fuu shirked, her temples pounding as she wiped the river gunk from her flushed face. As far as she was concerned, the next person – aka MUGEN – to royally piss her off would get his nose ripped off and fed to Momo!

When Fuu finally realized that Mugen hadn't retaliated with some sort of washed-up comeback, she allowed her gaze to warily take in her surroundings before conceding that he was nowhere to be found.

_'Great'_ she thought. _'I'm cold, naked, in the middle of a river with muck in my hair, and am most likely being spied on by the biggest perve in the history of Japan. Can this night get __any__ worse!?'_

In accordance with Fuu's thoughts, two spindly arms wrapped about her bare waist before submerging her completely, her cries for help immediately becoming muffled by each intake of water that she accidentally ingested. Somehow amidst her terror, Fuu made the sardonic note _'death by pervert' _in her mind, her lungs finally being given their desired oxygen the moment she and her attacker resurfaced.

Coughing and sputtering, Fuu moved to give Mugen a nice smack across the face, only to stop short the moment she felt his long, slender fingers brush against her entrance in an act that suggested both vulgarity and innocence.

Biting her lip, Fuu made a motion to pull away, only to feel his grasp tighten about her waist with a possessiveness that dared to be questioned.

"Mugen" Fuu gasped, "what…what are you doing?"

The Ryukyuan merely bit at her fluttering pulse in return, the warm callouses of his hands palming her breasts before he placed his arousal longingly against the small of her back.

"Mugen…_please,_ I-"

"Shut up, Fuu" he growled, thus silencing her in an instant. "I never got what I wanted from you earlier, and as I recall, you were left pretty darn unsatisfied, too."

Fuu stiffened. "How _dare_ you accuse me of being like some wanton whore when I…when I…" She inhaled sharply as his fingers began to expertly penetrate her slick desire, her cheeks becoming rosy as she tried her damndest to fight off a low moan of pleasure.

"When you _what?"_ Mugen taunted, now darting his tongue out in order to lick at the salty flesh of her neck.

Closing her eyes, Fuu blindly reached behind her and tangled her fingers within his hair, a soft gasp escaping her lips the moment she innocently began to grind her backside against his nether regions.

Releasing a low moan of contentment due to Fuu's actions, Mugen dug his hands into her hips as he began to mimic her motions and grind into her just as vigorously.

Whimpering, Fuu felt the heat of his lips sear across the flesh in between her shoulder blades, her legs growing progressively weaker as he teasingly traced her opening with his fingertips. "Mugen" she panted, "Mugen, _please…_what if Jin sees us?"

"Who cares? It might actually make 'im a man" the Ryukyuan retorted, his hands drifting up over her torso before grasping and kneading at her breasts. "'Sides, I know you've been achin' for this for a long time, now – I've caught you lookin' at me every night for the past week."

Fuu snorted. "Well that's only because I can't _believe_ how incredibly ugly you are, Mugen! You look like a monkey's ass!"

"Hey! I do not!" Spinning her roughly around, Mugen melded her lower body snugly against his own before placing his lips at her ear. "If I'm so ugly" he countered, "why aren't you able to resist me, huh?"

Fuu blushed. "I-I _am!_ You're the vilest thing on the face of this earth, and…mmph…_Mugen!"_

Grinning wickedly, the vagrant continued to force her to ride the girth of his knuckles, her hips frantically swiveling about as he felt her try to climax with what little pleasure he was currently providing.

Fisting his hand within her hair, Mugen brought Fuu's face close to his so that there lips were mere inches apart. "Do you want me?" he rasped, his tone soft, yet incredibly husky.

Fuu swallowed. "I…I…"

"Do you _want_ me!?"

_"Yes!"_ she screamed, her arousal so strong that she nearly cried. "Just please don't tell Jin, Mugen – I want you so badly right now, but-"

That did it. Melding his lips feverishly against her own, Mugen plundered her mouth and licked at her roving tongue, his pulsing erection pressing longingly against her torso as he angled his mouth roughly over hers.

"Mugen" Fuu gasped, "oh, _Kami…"_

Smirking into their kiss, the Ryukyuan cupped Fuu's bottom as he felt them staggering backwards, a low groan of contentment escaping his lips the moment she used her unclothed hips to maneuver him down into the water.

"Fuu" Mugen panted, "oh, _fuck…"_

Rocking her hips seductively along his enflamed erection, Fuu sucked his lower lip into her mouth before placing several open-mouthed kisses along his cheek and neck. Steadying herself by leaning against Mugen's shoulders, Fuu surprised them both by slipping and accidentally sinking down onto his sensitive member.

Throwing her head back amidst a pleasure-filled moan, Fuu felt her wetness welcome Mugen fully inside her as her fleshy walls parted in order to encompass his entire girth. Panting and gasping for breath, she ignored the pain as his fingernails dug into her hips while she rode him, his angled thrusts driving her over the edge and instilling within her head a deliriously dizzying sensation.

Nipping at Fuu's fluttering pulse, Mugen growled lowly in her ear before latching himself onto her right nipple, her arms wrapping securely about his head as she gasped and abruptly melted into him. It all just felt so _good,_ so…so…

_"Mugen!"_ she cried, by now in tears, "Oh, Kami, Mugen, _please!_ I need you to…to…" She couldn't finish.

Sharing a lustful shout, both Mugen and Fuu felt a tremendous burst of heat coil within their bellies, Fuu seeing small flecks of color beneath her eyelids as her release erupted deep within her in several spasmodic pulses of untamed desire.

Cursing in his native tongue, Mugen gripped Fuu by the hips before emptying his seed deep inside her again and again, her soft lips covering his own in an act to both quiet and satisfy her lover as she fondly cupped his cheeks.

"Shit, girly – I came so much I think my balls are completely flat!" Mugen groaned, wincing once Fuu gave him a rough smack on the arm.

"Ugh, you are _so_ disgusting, Mugen! And here I was, actually thinking that you were going to be romantic!"

Mugen grinned. "Well I guess you learned a valuable lesson then, huh, Fuu? Don't get on the horse unless you're willing to ride it!"

"MUGEN!!!"

-----------

Jin, meanwhile, continued to lie unmoving in his bedroll, his eyes wide and completely bloodshot as he gripped at his blankets in utter exasperation.

_'Those sounds were completely unnatural – what kind of animal could possibly make so much noise?'_ he wondered, shaking his head as he desperately fought to fall back asleep. _'Perhaps I should go and wake the others to get their input on this. At least that way I'll…wait a minute!'_

Sitting up with a start, Jin placed his glasses over his eyes as he surveyed Fuu and Mugen's empty bedrolls, his face immediately drooping in disgust as the sudden realization dawned on him as to what was going on. With a snort, the ronin rolled back over in his sleeping mat and placed a pillow over his head, now squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he prayed to Kami that he would be struck both deaf and blind by morning.

**A/N:** Wow wow wow woooow! Thank you SOOOOO much for all of those amazing reviews!! You've made this my most reviewed would-be one-shot EVER:-D I decided to reward you by continuing and…erm…hopefully it was good? It's also called "Knocked Up" just because it rhymes/goes hand in hand with "Locked Up", so even though it's not declared Fuu's pregnant, just use your imaginations. ;0P Welp, that was it – I worked SO freaking hard and long on this, so tell me what you think! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! ;0D


End file.
